sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 37 / Transcript
“This is bad. This is bad. This is very, very bad!” These words started the episode. “What is bad, Voide?” Time wondered, reading a book. “How can you ask that question, Time? Haven’t you noticed what happened?” Voide answered. “Catastrophe went on his own. Which means, we soon will be useless. You know what happens when we become useless?” He explained. “Well my friend, you do have a point. But panicking is not the right reaction.” Time said. “No? It’s not? Then what do you do, Time? Sit there, read your smart book and wait until Catastrophe erases you?” Voide asked. This words made Time close his book. “Well, then what will you do then?” Time wondered. “I’m going to finish this.” Voide answered. “I’m not going down by being completely erased by Catastrophe!” Voide said. “I’d rather be defeated by the Angels then.” He said and turned away. “Then go.” Blank said. “If you are victorious, you will return.” “If you don’t return, we know what happened.” Hollow added. “Then this is how we end up, huh?” Break whispered. Now every of the villains were quiet, waiting for Voide’s decision. Would he go for it? But if he doesn’t, what else would be left? “Fine.” Voide said and left. Time then continued reading his book. “And with that, the last chapter started.” He said. OPENING “Hurry up, everyone! Hurry up!” Ruby shouted after the opening ended. “Man Ruby. You’re good at shouting at us, but you don’t do anything yourself.” Amber complained. The girls were wearing their sport outfits. The sport outfits they were wearing during sport classes, so Ruby - Amber were wearing the Nijiiro’s while Emerald - Diamond were wearing the Shiro’s. They were standing on a sports field. “That’s not true.” Ruby answered. “I’m the captain of our girl basketball team.” She said and put her hand at her chest. “I’m doing exercises like them every day.” “And you are just complaining because you are not, Amber.” She added. Protesting, Amber sat down, on the grass “Yeah, but I’m not part of any sport club. Neither are Topaz, Sapphire or Diamond. Yet, you still force us to do this stupid training.” She said. “It’s not stupid.” Ruby answered. “And you have all agreed to max out our powers.” She added. “We had to struggle during our last fight. If we want to stand a chance against Catastrophe, we need to train. Train hard!” Ruby explained. “Now stand up and grab one of those buckets. They might be a bit heavy, but it’s training.” She said pointing at the six white buckets standing across the field. “And what do I do with that?” Amber wondered. “You carry it, while you run.” Emerald, who just passed them said. “What?! But that’s---“ Amber shouted surprised. “Amber…” Ruby said strictly “What kind of training is that?” Amber then mumbled. “It’s the rainbow warrior training for real rainbow warriors!” Ruby said loudly. “No need to shout that!” Sapphire said strictly. Amber then grabbed one of the buckets. “That…” She said while lifting it. It was visible that she was struggling, but she managed to lift it and started running. Well, it was rather walking. “Walking. Alright. I guess, we put a bit too many stones in there.” Ruby said laughing. She had her eyes closed and turned around. “Well at least, you do something I guess.” She said and opened her eyes. She was looking to the direction of the buckets now. “Shirosora!” She called. The trainer part seemed to fit for her, she even started calling her friends by last name. Diamond was trying to lift one of the buckets. As Ruby called her, she stopped. “Yes?” She answered. “Y-you are supposed to lift it.” Ruby answered. Diamond looked at the bucket. “I know, they’re just so heavy.” Diamond explained. “What kind of excuse is that?” Ruby then wondered. “It’s the truth.” Diamond answered. “Well.” Topaz approached the buckets and lift one of them without any struggle. “Eh…” Diamond said and sat down on the grass. “Don’t worry. It’s just that I’m used to pick up heavy things.” Topaz said caring. “T-That doesn’t make it better.” Diamond then said. “It’s just that, I’m not pretty strong. I mean, Diamond is not strong. Whitney is way stronger!” Diamond tried to explain. “You’re talking about you in third person.” Sapphire said. “Yes, because there are two me! The little, rich girl Diamond and the strong warrior Whitney.” Diamond said. “I’m sure Whitney could lift those buckets.” “Hm? Now don’t say that.” Loo said, bowing down to her. “There are no two of you. There’s only one Diamond.” He said. “Yes, but there is also-“ Diamond tried to repeat what she said a second ago. “It’s not. Whitney is nothing more than another part of Diamond.” He interrupted. Then he lifted the bucket. “You don’t need to be able to lift buckets or heavy things.” He said. “But the training, …” Diamond started. “No, I’ll carry every of your buckets, if they are too heavy for you.” Loo said smiling. “All of that romance part away…” Ruby started. “We still need to keep on training.” “Training?” Loo wondered. “Yes, like you said, it is Catastrophe. So we need to max out our powers!” Ruby explained. “You are basing all that training on the fact that I’m scared of Catastrophe?” Loo then wondered. “I mean, you can do some training if you want. But you are the chosen warriors of the rainbow. I’m sure destiny chose you for a reason. I think you are strong enough already.” He said. “He might be right, Ruby.” Emerald said. “You are the energetic basketball captain. I’m the smart soccer playing girl.” She added. “Just because we aren’t as trained as you or some aren’t as ‘strong’ as I am doesn’t mean they're weak.” Topaz agreed. “I didn’t say that. I’m just want to be save. Save that we can do it.” Ruby said. “man Ruby. We are a seven people team! What bad could possibly happen?” Amber wondered. “Someone is always there to back us up!” She said. “They’ve got a point, Ruby.” Sapphire said. “We are the only one who can save this world. We are the chosen Rainbow warriors! We can do everything we want, if we stick together.” Ruby then sighed. “I guess you are right.” She said. “But a bit training is never bad. Let’s just have fun, alright?” She asked. “Now that sounds like a good idea!” Amber said smiling. A little later, the group finished their ‘training’ and were walking through Feather Castletown. They already changed back to their casual clothes. “Spring, isn’t it a beautiful time?” Diamond wondered. “Yes. Better than winter for sure!” Amber nodded. “Everything seems peaceful.” Emerald said, looking around. “I wish it would always be the way.” She added. “Too bad it’s not.” Topaz answered. “It soon will be!” Sapphire said smiling. “Are you sure you’re feeling better?” Diamond asked Low worried, referring to his sickness from some episodes ago. “You took long to recover.” She added. Loo just shook his head. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. It was just my first earth sickness.” He added. “I bet you were one of these children you were sick every year!” Sapphire said laughing. “Very funny.” Loo said unimpressed. “No actually, I was sick very rarely.” “Yeah sure.” Amber said unbelieving. “Huh?” Loo wondered. “Yeah, that’s what everyone says.” Topaz agreed. “Heh? I’m telling the truth!” Loo said surprised. “Of course you are…” Emerald said laughing but her voice sounded like she didn’t like she believed him. “Fine, then don’t.” Loo said cold. “Ha! I’m sure you wrote it down every time you were sick!” Sapphire said, reaching for the pockets of his jacket, knowing that he keeps his note book in there every time he leaves the house. She grabbed it, jumped back and laughed. “Hey! Give it back! That’s not funny.” He followed her. “They’ll come back.” Diamond then said. “They always do.” Emerald added. “You want it? you want it?” Sapphire teased him. “Stop that or I’ll use my powers on you!” Loo said threatening. “Man, but ‘Dia’ doesn’t like when you use them.” She said pouty but laughing. “Sapphire!” Loo shouted. Meanwhile, the remaining girls kept walking. “They are acting like kids.” Ruby said quite annoyed. The others just nodded. “Guardian…” Then Voide’s voice suddenly appeared. “This will be the final fight!” He said and appeared before them. “This will be our final fight!” He shouted. “Void!” The girls shouted. “I just could you defeat you now, but I let you a chance. Hurry up and transform. No human is around here.” Voide said. “What… is wrong with you?” Emerald wondered. In this moment, the two ‘kids’ realized Voide appeared and hurried to the others. “Nothing. I just want a six on one combat.” Voide said. “The Guardian Angels vs. Me. Nothing more.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Loo then wondered. “That means that you stand back! You are not a Angel after all!” He said, pointing at Loo. “Alright.” Ruby said determined. “If you want to, then we won’t let you down.” She said, putting out her commune. “Right girls?” The other girls also put out their communes and nodded. “Uh, guys…” Loo said worried. “Let them, Loo. If they want to.” Voide said gleeful. After the girls transformed, they immediately started fighting against Voide. “Oh, that isn’t good.” Loo said and shook his head. Long he was thinking about screwing everything and just help them, or stay behind and let them handle it on their own. But then he decided that he’ll stand behind, only helping them when it is necessary. The girls attacked Voide. Punching him, kicking him but Voide dodged all of their attacks. But then Azure managed to hit him. It didn’t have much impact since he didn’t react to it at all. Then Voide started attacking them. Without any use of magic. Like Loo once told them, Voide was very skilled, managed to fight them without getting hurt a lot. Then the girls tried to use their magic attacks. Their normal attacks without their Crystals. He dodged them with his powers and smashed them to the ground. “I expected more.” Voide then said. The Angels have been slightly defeated. While trying to stand up, they were already thinking about their next strategy. “Damn, looks like Loo was right when he said Voide is skilled.” Azure said as she helped up Saffron. “Looks like it, huh?” Saffron answered. “Say goodbye!” Voide said and charged for his next attack. If this attack hits, it is over for the girls. Voide’s attack was fully charged and he was about to throw the energy ball, as Loo jumped before the girls. “Quit it!” He shouted, protecting the girls. “Tsk.” Voide let the energy ball disappear again. “What are you doing there?! Get out of my way Loo!” He shouted. Surprised, the Angels looked at the happening. “He didn’t attack him.” Sienna said. “Uhu.” Was everything Crimson could say at this moment. “I’m not going.” Loo answered. “Quit being stubborn!” Voide shouted. “I may be stubborn, but what you are doing right now is just wrong!” Loo answered. “If you defeat them now, nothing will change and nothing will be better! We have a better chance if we stick to them!” He shouted. “That makes no sense. You know, sometimes it is really hard to follow you!” Voide then said. “Ha! Yes, it is.” Crimson said slightly laughing. “That’s not the point! You just can’t accept the truth. You never could.” Loo said sulkily. “You are the one who can’t see the truth! All I’m trying to do is to save you!” Voide shouted, angrily pointing at Loo. Confused Loo answered: “Now I can’t follow you.” “Tsk.” Voide then shook his head. “Anyways. Get out of my way and let me finish this!” He shouted and once again charged his attack. “If you want to finish this, then you have to defeat me first!” Loo answered determined. “Tsk.” Voide started thinking. Unable to hurt his friend, he was just standing there and holding his energy ball. “This is our chance!” Crimson said and the girls jumped, surrounding Voide. “Looks like this is your end!” Azure shouted. “It’s not over!” Voide shouted. Then the Cures used their Rainbow Heart Hurricane attack. Voide has been defeated with that attack. While the attack was attacking Voide, you were able to hear him screaming. Then, everything was over. Voide was gone. Gone. The girls transformed back. Turning to Loo, who had tears in his eyes. He was trying not to cry. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Ruby said apologizing. “It’s not your fault.” Loo then said quiet. “He didn’t listen. He didn’t. There was no other way.” He said. “You…” Sapphire started, but didn’t know how to continue. Diamond ran towards him, hugging him. “It’s ok to cry.” She said comforting. “After all you just lost your friend.” She added. “Moah, I can’t hold back!” Amber said sad and hugged those two. “So, are we all going to do that?” Sapphire wondered. “We are a team.” Ruby said nodding. And so all of the girls started hugging each other with Loo in the middle. The end card of this episode was a special one. It showed Loo and Voide, probably from before the series’ start. ENDING Category:Transcripts